


Perfect Number

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean and Cas met Andy and Aaron in college, and, even though there seemed to be a lot of differences between the couples, it turned out that they worked together just fine.





	Perfect Number

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This one’s just a short sweet thing, but hope you’re going to like it!

College, nine times out of ten, was living hell.

Scrambling to get the assignments done on time, drinking gallons of coffee in order not to pass out, sleeping less than a few hours every night, because there was never enough time to finish everything.

That’s how Cas and Dean’s lives looked like.

They moved into the dorm together; they had started dating when they were still in high school, and it had turned out they were made for each other. They were polar opposites most of the time, but they had a few things in common too; one of them was the fact they worked hard as hell when they had to.

At the beginning, they weren’t really social with other people on the campus, but it changed really quickly when they met Aaron and Andy.

Those two were together as well, but they were a lot more adventurous than Dean and Cas. They would chose partying over studying quite often, and the boys had no idea how either of them was able to keep getting great grades, considering that their study time was really limited.

However, they managed to find a middle ground really soon. And, soon, a lot of things changed.

It was no secret that Aaron and Andy’s relationship was open. They could date outside of the relationship and have one night stands with other people as long as everything was laid on the table. That arrangement slightly surprised Dean and Cas; they couldn’t wrap their minds around the fact that Aaron and Andy weren’t exclusive. 

It was mainly because of the fact that they were both possessive over each other, but an insight into Aaron and Andy’s relationship made them reconsider the terms they were together on. They decided to experiment a bit, and who better to experiment with than with the very people who fanned their curiosity?

There was no denying the attraction between all of them so it seemed only natural to act on it, considering that no one had trouble with what was going to ensue.

And, that’s basically how two relationships had began to slowly mold into one, even though none of them realized it had been happening at first. It was a slow and gradual process. 

At first, they were randomly hooking up when they were feeling like it, but hook-ups turned into overnight stays and making the other one’s breakfast. Before they knew it, they were hanging out together, having romantic dinners, and simply enjoying the other one’s company.

None of them expected it, obviously. It was only supposed to be an experiment and a way for Cas and Dean to get some fun, but it turned into so much more and they were all happy with how it turned out. 

Soon, they found a dorm they could all live in and fell into a comfortable routine.

Cas and Aaron were early risers and they usually teamed up to make breakfast for Andy and Dean while they were still sleeping. Dean always remembered to check if Cas and Aaron remembered to pack everything for their classes, because they often studied until late at night, and that never helped with being organized if it came to their morning routines. 

Dean was always the one to cook dinner for his boyfriends after they got back from classes, trying to surprise them with new dishes as often as it was possible. The only thing they were mostly doing alone was studying, considering that they all needed silence to focus. Andy was usually able to convince the rest to take a break when they were buried neck deep in studying, too tired to retain any of the information they were trying to learn. 

They worked together just right and, even though working things out in such a huge relationship was kind of tricky sometimes, they wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

Four was simply a perfect number.


End file.
